


We Are the Reckless Wild Youth

by http_bunny



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Human Richie Tozier, Light Angst, Like super light but it's there, M/M, Sleepovers, Vampire Eddie Kaspbrak, dracula references, please the beginning is 10x funnier if you google the names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_bunny/pseuds/http_bunny
Summary: In the midst of a sleepover, Eddie and Richie decide to try something new.OREddie is a vampire, Richie is a teenage disaster, and neither of them know shit about vampires, so the obvious solution is to let Eddie drink off him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	We Are the Reckless Wild Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for the fandom and I'm still debating on whether or not I want to make a series of this verse or expand on the idea. If you recognize bits of vampire lore close your eyes this is a melting pot of every supernatural media I have ever consumed. 
> 
> CW// consumption of blood (that is the whole premise of this), descriptions of blood, mild body horror, biting, mild references to murder (Richie specifically thinks he'd let Eddie kill him), possible others! Feel free to comment before reading for more specific warnings <3

_“Are you sure?”_

It was a sudden decision, something uncharacteristically sporadic for Eddie, and yet—it felt like something they had discussed many times, rather than something Richie had come up with less than an hour before.

“Yes. I suggested it! What, are you gonna do, go all Dracula on me and make me eat garlic fries to ward you off? Stop freaking out.” Richie insisted, his tone light and sure, despite the worry starting to churn his insides.

Eddie’s face screwed up, preparing for the sudden and very quickly spoken stream of consciousness that came next. “God, I hate it when you call me Dracula. Is that the only famous vampire you know? I don’t call you Mina Harker! Yeah, ha-ha motherfucker, let’s laugh at that.”

Richie was met with a sharp elbow aimed towards his ribs when he did actually start laughing, face red from his obnoxious show of amusement. The attack was all too fond, gentle in a way that informed him Eddie wasn’t as mad as he wanted Richie to believe.

“You wound me! I’m a classy lady, Mr. K, no hits needed, just a fiver and a motel room and you can have your wicked way. I charge overtime, so better make it quick!” He cheered, feeling undeniably gleeful that he’d been able to get a scowl from Eddie with such an overdone joke.

His glee didn’t last very long though. Richie genuinely hadn’t intended to get them off the topic at hand, but Eddie had been way too keyed up for them to do anything other than accidentally start a real fight. One that had impacts greater than witty banter and controlled shoves. Eddie realized this too, unsaid as it was, because any kind of cross expression he had worked himself into started dissolving.

Far too quickly after the quiet moment of mutual understanding, things between them fell completely silent, and Richie had a chance to really consider the situation.

He and Eddie were sitting in the garage of Bill's house, surrounded by dusty boxes and mismatched car parts, while their friends slept in the basement beneath them.

They had agreed, somehow, that Eddie should taste blood like vampires really did—straight from the source and not from the plastic containers Sonia offered him, which never tasted right. On that same train of agreement, Richie had also volunteered to be _‘Eddie’s victim’._

Whatever had spurred their earlier thought process, Richie couldn’t really say now. Teenage impulse if he had had to pick an answer. Really, he only knew as much about vampires as he had seen in movies, and though he wouldn’t admit to it, Richie also knew Eddie didn’t know too much more on vampires other than what his own anatomy had taught him. 

That thought alone seemed enough to kick start Richie’s regret in full blast, and he was already thinking of ways to untangle the situation, and take back everything he’d said to get them to the point they were at. 

Richie took a breath of air, before starting, “Listen, Eddie, you don’t have to do this. It was stupid, I don’t know what I was saying earlier. I just like to run my mouth, y’know? Good ol’ Trashmouth Tozier.” He tried, finally, breaking the heavy silence with nervous laughter. 

“No way, dude, I won’t be able to rack up the courage to ask you for this later, or even look at you for a week if we back away from this.” Eddie’s eyes were fixed on Richie now, a determination overtaking his features. “I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go, but I think the sooner we try it, the sooner we can say we did it and go back to bed.” 

Richie still wasn’t as sure as before, Eddie's admission that he really didn't know how it worked had been more jarring than just privately knowing it. He could handle Eddie being nervous, because he could talk him out of that; crack a shitty joke, mess up his hair, or do something else awful and have things back on track. When Richie started getting nervous though, he felt completely overwhelmed. It was a lot harder to talk yourself into deescalation than it was someone else, but… 

Eddie made a good point. All in all, it would be easier to pretend they’d never did it than to admit they chickened out on a little blood. Plus, the endless amount of blowjob jokes Richie could make by telling the others that Eddie had “sucked him dry” was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Regaining a bit of his confident image, Richie started unbuttoning his nightshirt. It was a blue flannel that featured coconuts randomly across it, some archaic article of clothing he'd lovingly thrifted with Bev. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie started humming some song to the rhythm of his unbuttoning, already anticipating the childish strip tease he intended on giving. 

And childish it was. Richie got caught on the fourth button and gave up, shrugging at Eddie with a funny expression on his face. Rather than taking his shirt fully off, he switched to shimming it down his shoulders, resting it in the crook of his arm when it wouldn't go down any further, and looking expectantly over at Eddie. 

“Come on, making me do all the work Mr. K? I’m gonna file a formal complaint! Come ravage me already so I stop looking stupid.” 

“You make yourself look stupid, stupid. I don’t really… I’ve never done this before. How do I know you won’t give me aids or something? You could have anything in your blood. My mom says it isn’t safe.” Eddie explained why they shouldn’t, even though he had gotten progressively closer to Richie—and was really the only reason they were still continuing with the earlier suggestion. 

“Didn’t your mom also tell you jacking off could make you grow hair on your palms?” 

“Yeah I guess that explains why you’re so hairy.” 

Richie just responded with a loud, barking sort of laughter, and refused to grant Eddie a witty response. Eddie completely detested the lack of it though, their back-and-forth was all that was keeping things together. He could hear Richie's voice saying, _'Eddie gets off a good one!'_ in his head. 

He felt like.. If Richie kept talking, he could just do it, catch him by surprise, get it done, and then sit back on his legs and laugh it off. 

_But Richie wasn’t talking._

The silence stretched on for a moment before Eddie decided, finally, that catching Richie off guard really was the way to go about it, even if his original plan needed some alterations. He took in a shallow breathe, and watched Richie sitting haphazardly in front of him, with his stupid shirt half buttoned, and his glasses off center on his face. 

Eddie kneeled just a couple inches before where Richie was sitting, and in a moment of courage, he moved forward, and slotted his head between Richie’s neck and shoulder. Richie's skin was soft there, and the sensation made Eddie feel compelled to stick his tongue out, and chase the goosebumps that rose in response. 

“What the fuck dude? Are you licking me? Your tongue is all fucking dry, and-” Richie had started talking again, seemingly freaking out over the strange buildup. All his momentarily panic did was urge Eddie on in an eager hungry way, before his complaints were cut off by the sharp pain of Eddie’s bite bringing a sudden silence. 

It felt really, _really weird_. 

It was like getting a shot, the tug and pull of his flesh being chewed into, and Richie hissed out, resisting the overwhelming desire to force Eddie off of him. 

Just as quickly as the urge had surfaced, it was shut down. The violent sensation and mental image of Eddie having attacked him was replaced with a steadily increasing warmth, starting from the back of his throat, and bubbling down his limbs. It was almost like the feeling of warmth that came from sipping down cheap booze, but altogether different. A metallic flavor pooled in his mouth, and reminded him faintly of sucking ice cream off a cold spoon in summertime. 

It was like a syrupy drug had suddenly slipped it's influence over him.. 

Richie became totally pliant after just a couple seconds of it, slumping forward against Eddie as he continued the process, teeth still latched against the corner of his neck. Blankly, Richie came to the realization that this was how vampires could kill people. It was impossible to really worry over it, to feel the sting and shock of what was happening; to fight back. And why would he want to? 

It was hard to feel anything, really. The warmth was so compelling and complete, it numbed all of Richie’s other senses, smoothing away anything but the sensation of Eddie’s hands on his biceps, pulling him in impossibly closer, taking more, and more. 

_Yeah,_ Richie thought, _this wouldn’t be a bad way to go_. It was a dangerous line of thought, but not many other ones clouded his mind. 

He felt wanted; needed. Eddie wanted him, wanted to do this to him, and he wanted to help Eddie, to be needed like this. 

Eddie could do whatever he wanted, and Richie would just sit there, disconnected and content, feeling like he was taking a nap after a thanksgiving dinner. He was perfectly happy to let that happen. 

______________________

It felt like ages had passed by the time Eddie unclenched his jaw, parted his lips and licked over the wound on Richie. He continued gliding the still leaking blood into his mouth, sucking at anything that had escaped his reach before he really pulled back, and settled his hands on Richie’s knees, looking up at his face. They were close enough that the heavy scent of blood coming off of Eddie clouded his head. 

“Fucking stings dude.” Richie said quietly, his voice hoarse. 

He didn’t look upset, far from it. His pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were flushed a vibrant shade of red, almost feverish. He looked intoxicated, drunk on whatever made vampires such efficient predators. But really, Richie looked more confused than anything, almost sheepish, before he seemed to pull himself out of it, and break out into loud laughter at the sight of Eddie, blood on the tip of his nose and smeared across his chin, uncharacteristically messy. 

“Yeah?” Eddie asked, his own eyes looking just as blown before he picked up on Richie’s laughter, continuing it contagiously. _“You better get those garlic fries now, huh?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more? Let me know! Always open for criticism and comments fuel me


End file.
